1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine and an operating method thereof, and in particular to a vending machine with a transparent touch display and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current vending machine, samples or patterns of commodities for vending are placed on a commodity rack in the vending machine. Each commodity for vending has a corresponding button, and a user directly presses the corresponding button or inputs a serial number corresponding to the commodity after determining the commodity to be purchased, and then obtains the commodity after waiting for a short period of time.
The above-mentioned vending machine mainly provides a one-way purchasing service, and does not provide a man-machine operating interface for interaction between the vending machine and the user. During purchasing, the user can only see the samples or patterns of the commodities for vending without seeing the physical commodities, and can obtain the commodity only after determining the commodity and paying. Therefore, the user usually feels that the physical commodity is not as good as the sample shown in the vending machine.
With the rise of a touch panel, various public information systems such as the vending machine, a bank auto teller machine, or other human control machines all need the touch panel. However, the vending machine with the touch panel can display multimedia information through the touch panel, but still cannot provide the user with a purchasing experience of interaction with the touch panel and the physical commodity at the same time.